


Se(nse8)ason's Greetings

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Natale raccontato dai protagonisti di <i>Sense8</i> in 24 drabble a tema.<br/>(...) “E tu, Capheus? Non c’è nulla che ti piacerebbe chiedere a Gesù Bambino?”<br/>“Un televisore,” strilla. <br/>Una finestra per volare via, incontro alle nuvole, come un angelo nero (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rondine d'Africa

Wolfgang  Bogdanow, Lito Rodriguez (e tutti gli altri personaggi), Sense8 © The Wachowskis, J. Michael Straczynski, Anarchos Productions, Netflix.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _We are all in the gutter,_  
but some of us are looking at the stars.  
― Oscar Wilde, _Lady Windermere's Fan_

Padre Bruno ha viso d’albero e certi grossi denti giallastri, che gli danno un’aria da cavallo malconcio. I bambini del villaggio lo chiamano _Baba_ , mentre gli si affollano intorno – querule rondinelle, tutte occhi e ginocchia. Non credono in Dio, ma credono in lui, per come sa parlare del cielo, quasi fosse facile entrarci.  
Quasi non fosse tutta una questione di colore, opportunità, fortuna.  
Nord e Sud della Storia.   
Signori della guerra e predoni della sabbia.  
“E tu, Capheus? Non c’è nulla che ti piacerebbe chiedere a Gesù Bambino?”  
“Un televisore,” strilla.   
Una finestra per volare via, incontro alle nuvole, come un angelo nero.  



	2. Monoceros

_Come out of that closet, baby,_  
the air’s so bright and disco out here.  
― Suzette Mayr, _Monoceros_

Il Natale è la festa della solitudine e degli errori. In casa Marks, almeno, non c’è giorno più triste del venticinque dicembre, davanti a un luminoso albero di plastica, accerchiato dai regali _sbagliati_.  
A Teagan vanno le bambole, la coroncina di cristallo, le scarpette da ballerina.  
A Michael le pistole, il meccano, la moto elettrica.  
A Teagan manca un dente, eppure ammicca all’obiettivo con l’insolenza di chi se ne infischia.  
A Michael manca un’identità e non sorride mai. Come un unicorno, anzi, ti guarda dal basso e ti sfida a cercarlo: dietro ai suoi occhi, dove sboccia Nomi.   
Al buio.


	3. Ich bin ein Berliner

_Ich bin ein Berliner_  
― John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Pawel ha un viso slavo, piatto come gli altopiani di cui parla sempre il vecchio, quando la vodka aggiunge gradi alla nostalgia e mordono ricordi non suoi.  
  
_Pensa alle purghe, piccolo stronzo_.   
_Tieni a mente chi sono_ – _chi siamo_.  
  
_Ich bin ein Berliner_ , ringhia, figlio di una città di muri eterni, dove gli angeli non volano nemmeno a Natale, ma alzano i pugni e ti pisciano in testa.  
Una città di vittime spietate, tagliate in due dalla Storia.  
Pawel è nato a Łódź e può sputargli addosso.  
A Berlino, per fortuna, c’è sempre qualcuno più a oriente di te.


	4. Questione di fede

_In heaven, all the interesting people are missing_  
― Friedrich Nietzsche

Don Federigo Gutiérrez percorre la navata con la grazia di un ballerino di flamenco.  
Leggero sulle punte, si concede un mezzo giro e agli sguardi delle attempate beghine risponde con il languore sornione di un divo del muto - un po’ Valentino. Un po’ Maria Maddalena.  
Fremono i fianchi stretti sotto la tonaca, mentre si sporge a benedire una greppia di paglia e terracotta dozzinale.  
Nell’aria satura d’incenso della messa di Mezzanotte, Lito sfida, con il sonno, le ire dell’ _abuela_ per immaginarne il culo.  
_Attore o prete? Questo è il dilemma_ , pensa. Ma il sottanone, in fondo, gli donerebbe davvero?


	5. Tempesta

_Beware the fury of a patient man_  
― John Dryden

Ha scelto il mare, perché, d’inverno, le somiglia: la tenerezza si nasconde, per lasciare solo respiri ferrosi e spuma.  
Nome di stella, ma di calore ce n’è poco, mentre, china a raccogliere conchiglie, immagina d’essere l’ultima creatura viva al mondo.  
_Mamma se n’è andata_. Sulla sua testa, le nubi si addensano candide promettendo neve.  
_A che pensi, Sun?_ mormora il vento con un accento soave.  
Porta alle labbra una conchiglia e ne lecca la superficie ruvida.  
Sa di sale, come guance che nessuno asciuga.  
Sa di sale, come la tempesta eterna di una rabbia ancora senza voce.  
Sa di sole.


	6. L'assenza del Giusto

_You hold an absence at your center, as if it were a life._  
― Richard Brostoff

La centrale l’ha chiamato che non era ancora l’alba.  
Un suono chioccio, nel buio, una sommessa bestemmia, la camminata lenta e svogliata di chi _deve_.  
Per un poliziotto non esiste il Natale, perché ci si ammazza davanti a un tacchino come alla fine di un vicolo cieco. Un trinciapollo al posto della pistola, ma sì: si muore comunque.   
Quante volte se l’è sentito ripetere?   
Tante. _Troppe_.  
Eppure Will ancora aspetta il giorno in cui suo padre appenderà la divisa nell’armadio e ricorderà d’essere qualcosa in più di un distintivo.  
Un amico, per esempio.  
Magari proprio quel trippone di Santa Klaus.


	7. Blu

_Twilight is the refuge of the blue souls._  
― Mehmet Murat ildan

L’inverno del fiordo non ha odore. Il ghiaccio morde la costa e diamanti traslucidi scricchiolano sotto i piedi, mentre insegui le fate di un mito antico.  
Dicono che si nascondano nelle fenditure scavate dai marosi, là dove gli uomini non osano e la luce non dura.  
Là, dove è notte, magia, profezia.  
_Maledetta_ , sussurra una voce flebile – e gracchia e cigola.  
_Maledetta_.  
Hai mille perché, ma ovunque è un buio senza musica, che spezza il ritmo segreto dei pensieri.  
Corri, inciampi, ti rialzi. Non ci sono stelle, per te: solo il silenzio di un cielo blu come la tua tristezza.


	8. Hope

_In a time of destruction, create something._  
― Maxine Hong Kingston

Mango, poinsettia, ghirlande di fiori e candele come lucciole in fuga: il Natale di Mumbai ha spazio per tutti e a tutti regala i rossi accesi di una fede generosa con ogni superstizione.  
Kala non crede a Babbo Natale, ma prega comunque: perché il viaggio sia buono, perché non si smarrisca, perché il caldo del tropico non sciolga la magia di una slitta che viene dal freddo.  
Gli farà trovare _modak_ e frutta fresca, magari una statuina di Ganesha.  
Al Nord, a quanto pare, ci sono solo renne e pochi miracoli.  
Al Sud, invece, nemmeno la pioggia lava la speranza.


	9. Nostalgia

_The past is a candle at great distance:_  
 _too close to let you quit, too far to comfort you._  
― Amy Bloom

Pillola rossa, pillola blu. L’acid-jazz trapana il cervello e l’onda sale, mani alzate a un cielo invisibile – la consolle è un atollo alla deriva.  
Londra rifulge di mille luci – qualcosa di rosso, qualcosa di verde, argento e oro sino a non poterne più. Abbandoni la tua cacofonica grotta all’alba e piove un nevischio che non attacca mai.  
Se ne sta lì, sotto la suola pesante degli anfibi, a imputridire come il dolore.  
C’era una volta una bambina che cercava le fate.  
C’era una fatina anche nella sua pancia.  
E ora niente.  
Nel Natale di Riley, la mangiatoia resta sempre vuota.


	10. Venuto al mondo

_Il fango fermo della vita ora è polvere che vola verso di me._  
― Margaret Mazzantini

Pagano in dollari americani, senza guardarti in faccia. Se hai pelo sullo stomaco o sei abbastanza disperato, la prospettiva di diventare un corriere suona più allettante della miseria di mille, quotidiani espedienti da ratto.  
Capheus, però, è incazzato, più che vinto, perché nei giorni del dono ha le mani vuote.  
Perché le inaccessibili vetrine dello spaccio esibiscono sbuffi della neve che non ha mai visto.  
Perché il Natale è la festa di chiunque sia nato, ma in Africa _vieni al mondo_ , non chiamato, né voluto.  
In Africa non nasci mai davvero e vendi per due verdoni una vita a scadenza.


	11. Specchio, specchio delle mie brame

_Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are._  
― Marilyn Monroe

Amanita le ha regalato un grosso dildo viola, cui ha applicato un cappellino da Babbo Natale.  
_Tutte le ragazze dovrebbero averne uno_ , ha riso, poi l’ha baciata come solo lei sa fare: quasi fosse un unicorno, non uno scherzo della natura. Una sirena senza più coda, ma con due gambe da urlo.  
Una preziosa chimera.  
Amanita la vive, la ama, la _riempie_. Amanita non usa il passato, perché loro sono presente: un plurale privo di nostalgia e un tempo orfano di memorie tristi.  
Amanita vede Nomi e le insegna a guardarla: nuda, davanti a uno specchio, senza disgusto né paura.


	12. La cena delle beffe

_Until you find something to fight for,_  
 _you settle for something to fight against._  
― Chuck Palahniuk

È stato Felix a procurarsi la chiave e a ricavarne il calco.  
Felix a studiare gli orari, a scoprire che la videocamera all’angolo non riprende un bel niente, perché l’apparenza conta più della sicurezza.  
“Ce lo meritiamo un Natale come si deve, no?”  
E allora ecco la grata che cede, la cornice di radica che si sfalda.  
Ecco l’odore grasso e buono delle drogherie di lusso – le terrine spumose, lo champagne, lo storione da pile d’oro al grammo.  
Eccola, la rivincita del lupo e della volpe: cresciuti ai margini, sì, e per questo sempre pronti a rubarti il boccone migliore.


	13. Favole sinistre

_Love is a gift. One that doesn’t need_  
 _to be returned, just accepted._  
― Kelly Moran

Il tredici dicembre gli è sempre parso un giorno sinistro, dai tempi in cui, alto quanto il tavolo, ascoltava a bocca aperta il rosario di parabole dell’ _abuela_. Mai favole e mai, soprattutto, racconti d’amore: solo gesta di santi torturati con fantasia persiana – tagliuzzati, bruciacchiati, punzecchiati, fracassati.  
Santa Lucia e i suoi occhi nel piattino, come lucide biglie cariche d’accusa, riempiva d’incubi persino l’attesa dei confetti.  
Poi, un dicembre di pioggia e di vento, al posto delle caramelle ha trovato Hernando – _ci ho pensato, Lito. Ho deciso: resto_.  
E Santa Lucia è diventata la patrona di un inevitabile miracolo.  
Il _loro_.


	14. Ultimi riti

_There is no real ending. It’s just the place where you stop the story._  
― Frank Herbert

Ha-Neul Wong ha forse trent’anni, bei capelli di un nero bluastro e denti troppo perfetti perché tu li possa credere naturali. Sorride molto – sorride _troppo_ – e le volteggia attorno come un’oziosa falena. “Erediterà una fortuna: assecondalo,” le sussurra all’orecchio suo fratello. Sun solleva lo sguardo: il vetro opaco le restituisce le linee esili e nervose di un’aliena tra office-ladies piene di grazia.  
_Dicono che il party di Natale sia un’occasione d’oro per i cuori solitari_ , ridacchia una segretaria appena ventenne.   
_Ma chi quella solitudine coltiva come un fiore?_ , pensa Sun. _Chi di cuore non ne ha più nemmeno per sé?_


	15. Mai guardato

_Absence casts the longest shadow._  
― Marty Rubin

“Quando conti di trovarti una donna?”  
Al vecchio non è mai piaciuto tergiversare: arriva dritto al punto, come un proiettile.  
Will si chiede se non gli capiterà lo stesso, prima o poi: svegliarsi sbirro sino in fondo e incamiciare di parole colpi portati solo per far male.  
“Al momento ho altre preoccupazioni,” replica.  
Il tacchino sa di plastica e il grog era troppo alcolico – _ma l’ha portato lui, che ti aspettavi?_  
È un Natale già visto, masticato, digerito.  
Un Natale post Sarah Patrell, smarrito con il cuore di un uomo che cercava i bambini degli altri e mai il proprio. 


	16. Ascolta Ganesha

_I talk to God but the sky is empty._  
― Sylvia Plath

Ha portato fichi e banane, acceso una grossa candela rossastra – _come sei accorta, Kala, come sei pia_.  
Si è seduta sui talloni e ha rovesciato i palmi – _una ragazza d’altri tempi. Una brava ragazza davvero_.  
Ganesha la fissa con i suoi occhietti colmi di benevolenza, l’espressione remota di chi poco chiede e tutto ascolta.  
“È stagione di doni e io ho un solo desiderio,” sussurra. “Che nessuno aggiunga altri gioielli al mio sari da sposa.”  
_La libertà che stai per perdere non può che ricordarti il suo peso_.  
Kala sussulta.  
Tra le volute d’incenso, Ganesha pare quasi che rida. Forse. 


	17. This is war

_War is over... If you want it._  
― John Lennon

È il primo Natale di guerra, eppure non ha mai paura. Dopo anni di silenzio e smarrimento; anni di pillole colorate e giorni neri, piuttosto, la sorprende la forza con cui riesce a pensare, a concentrarsi. A respirare.  
_Avevo perso l’abitudine_ , pensa. _Avevo smarrito l’orgoglio, il coraggio di esistere. La voglia di amare. Il senso del_ noi.  
Nella sua, la mano di Will sembra un pezzo di carne morta. La trattiene con dolcezza, con tenerezza la bacia.  
È un Natale silenzioso, il loro, ma Riley è un blues e sa quale armonia meglio arpeggia il cammino delle lacrime mai spese.


	18. Qualcuno con cui correre

_Because I say so little you think I don’t feel. I care a lot._  
― E.M. Forster, _Maurice_

Ha detto: _adesso usciamo_. Hernando l’ha guardato come se gli avesse proposto di partecipare a un’orgia lesbica. “Usciamo,” ha ripetuto con più convinzione, mentre dallo schermo del televisore esplodevano i colori di un Christmas cafone, esportato dai cugini ricchi del Nord come ogni essenziale frivolezza.  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
La bomba è esplosa, mesi fa. L’agenzia tace almeno quanto ancora mormorano i rotocalchi. Daniela potrebbe ospitarli a Miami e sottrarli a giudizi impietosi, ma Lito non ha voglia di nascondersi: non ora che sa di poter lottare – e _vuole_ farlo.  
Non ora che ha qualcuno con cui correre, mano nella mano. 


	19. Se mi ascolti

_God is a concept by which we measure our pain._  
― John Lennon

Ha acquistato un alberello spelacchiato, alto poco più di una lattina da ottanta centesimi – dieci euro in un buco scalcinato del Mitte.  
Nei giorni buoni, sua madre diceva che un po’ di colore è proprio quanto serve a ridefinire i confini della realtà, soprattutto se la paura morde forte.  
Quei giorni sono talmente lontani, ormai, che Wolfgang non ne avvertirebbe l’eco nemmeno ad accanirsi, eppure l’ha comprato comunque: uno stupido alberello di Natale.  
E mentre accende l’ultima delle candele dell’ _Adventskranz_ , pensa che forse Dio c’è davvero, solo è un po’ duro d’orecchi: dunque prega per Felix. Per Will. Per _lei_. 


	20. Il Natale di tutti

_We must live together as brothers or perish together as fools._  
― Martin Luther King Jr.

Tra le mura del carcere, il Natale sa di chiuso, così il cubo asfittico in cui aspetta il vassoio del pranzo, una lama di luce, una parola furtiva.  
È innocente. È colpevole. Nessuno è immacolato quanto crede, se tace i propri sentimenti: gliel’ha detto Capheus e Sun si fida, perché ha una nuova famiglia, ora. Un fratello nero e saggio, ad esempio. Una sorella bella e triste. Un nemico da abbattere.  
Non ha paura. Non è triste. In lei splende la speranza di un Natale che si riverbera in altre sette storie: le basta chiudere gli occhi e respirarle tutte. 


	21. In controluce

_Christmas, my child, is love in action._  
― Dale Evans Rogers

New York è un tappeto di luci, ma nella loro tana solo qualche candela osa mordere il buio.  
È davvero un curioso contrappasso, questo: chi di un legame ha fatto una colorata bandiera; chi non ha mai avuto vergogna d’amare, è costretto alla clandestinità dei topi.  
“Non sarà per sempre,” dice Amanita – fredda. Saggia. Una roccia persino quando trema.  
Nomi le accarezza la guancia, raccoglie uno sbuffo di panna all’angolo delle labbra e poi ne cerca la bocca, per rinnovare un voto antico.  
Le appartiene. La possiede.  
Al tenue bagliore di un abetino di cera, sono un magnifico mostro bicefalo. 


	22. Un vero Natale

_He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under a tree._  
― Roy L. Smith

Il freddo è arrivato all’improvviso, ma il brivido che la scuote non sa di paura, quanto di felicità – potrebbe dire ‘ _sorpresa_ ’, ma è una ragazza onesta, Kala: non mente agli altri, né a se stessa.  
“Mi sono sempre chiesta come potesse essere un vero Natale,” sospira, lo sguardo rapito da un candido deserto.  
Wolfgang solleva un lembo della giacca e le copre il capo, mentre la neve scivola su Berlino come una carezza silenziosa.  
«Anch’io», replica lui. «Mai avuto un regalo che valesse l’attesa».  
Kala sorride. Sorride anche un lupo dell’Orsa, davanti a una Porta che pare brillare per due. 


	23. Feliz Navidad

_Sometimes the little things in life mean the most._  
― Ellen Hopkins

È arrivato con il corriere: il giorno nasceva, ma il sole già pareva un tuorlo sfatto, inghiottito dalla polvere. I bambini dello slum, allineati come soldatini lungo il ciglio della strada, hanno improvvisato una sassaiola, incuranti dell’occhio nero di una canna mozza.  
Capheus è stato l’ultimo ad abbandonare la baracca che chiama ‘casa’ – non gli piace l’alba, nemmeno a Natale: sa di fuga.  
“È per te,” gli ha detto lo spaventapasseri in divisa, prima di tirargli una scatola coperta di timbri. “Sei mesi almeno di retrovirali. C’hai uno zio ricco in America?”  
_Feliz Navidad_ , ha letto. E ci ha creduto. 


	24. Candele

_Whole worlds’ darkness is not enough to dark the blaze of a candle._  
― Sarvesh Jain

Sun ha acceso la prima candela – un cilindretto di sego maleodorante, rubato durante il turno in cucina.  
Capheus ha aggiunto la seconda – grasso di capra e profumo d’Africa.  
Lito ne ha offerta una di un rosso intenso – come l’amore, come il peccato; gialla, invece, la scelta di Nomi – come l’estate, come la vita.  
Wolfgang non ha trovato ceri: l’anima dello Zippo è di un azzurro elettrico e trema appena.  
Kala ha aggiunto due fiammelle, perché anche Ganesha partecipi al miracolo.  
Riley soffia la luce tra le labbra di Will.  
È l’ultimo sospiro del lutto.  
L’unico che Whispers non avrà mai. 


End file.
